This is the Life
by NCISMcAbbyISthebest
Summary: Techno, Dubstep, Metal, & Idol are gone and there are only three staffers are left. But who needs them right? A MyMusic fanfiction.


**Hey guys! I'm here with my second MyMusic story. The characters may be a tad OOC but I wanted to make them a little more serious. I hope you enjoy! **

Hip Hop walked into the MyMusic lobby and stopped for a second. Something was off. He looked around. There was Idol, at the computers, and Metal, with his arm around Scarfman. Techno and Dubstep were hugging in the corner, and Intern 2 and Scene were at their desks, typing away. Everyone was there, but something was wrong. He wondered for a second what was off, but all of a sudden it hit him.

It was quiet. Everyone was in the lobby but it was silent, and all of a sudden Hip Hop remembered what he had been dreading all week- it was Metal, Idol, Techno, and Dubstep's last day of MyMusic. He sighed to himself-he had been glad that he hadn't been fired, but he was going to miss everyone, as crazy and annoying as they were. The room was silent once more, but Idol walked up to Hip Hop, Intern 2, and Scene, carrying her box in her hands.

"Bye guys," she said tearfully. "I can't believe I won't be here anymore. I wanted to spend Christmas with you all and make MyMusic amazing. There's a really great song by Taylor Swift about this." She began to sing, but Metal cut her off. "Don't ruin the moment, Idol. Look, even though we completely HATE THIS PLACE NOW," he yelled, directing the last comment to Indie's closed door, "we hope that you guys do well. And that you won't be crushed by Crazy Loco Uno."

"Yeah, even you, Intern 2!" Techno said!

"Wub dub ishz pshkle is thish wub dub dub," Dubstep choked out.

"I have no clue what you're saying man, but I agree!" Metal said.

"Anyway," Idol said, turning her attention back to the three remaining MyMusic members, "We wanted to give you something because we're totes selfless people. Intern 2, you get-" she choked up suddenly, and sobbed out, "-Stitches. I know you miss Squirrel so take good care of Stitches okay?"

"...Thanks..." Intern 2 muttered, trying to touch the dead cat as little as possible.

"Scene, you get our rave stuff. We got glitter and glowsticks just for you!" Techno said. "You can be pretty plur even if you're crazy sometimes."

"Oooh glowsticks?" Scene squeeled. "THANK YOUU GUYSSS."

"And for Hip Hop...well, I don't have anything to give you but I glued the Harry Potter head back on. I saw the girl from ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) and she said you'd like it so-hey, are you crying?"

"Nah man," Hip Hop sniffed. "A mosquito just bit my eye."

"Again?" Scene gasped. "Hip Hop they really love you!"

"I know! Stupid mosquitos," Hip Hop sniffed, clutching the fixed Harry Potter cutout.

"Wub wub sisdfh psh kzidh," said Dubstep.

"Dubstep says it's time for us to go," Techno said sadly. "Have fun surviving Loco Uno."

"Yeah screw her," Idol said.

"WE HATE YOU LOCO UNO!" all four ex-staff members yelled (with an accompanying "dub!" from Dubstep). And with that, they were gone, and the three remaining MyMusic staffers were left alone.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" Intern 2 said, sitting back into his chair. "Now we can finally get some work done."

"What?!" Scene yelled. "But they're our family! And they're gone! Loco Uno STIIINKS!"

"So? In case you didn't notice, we kept our jobs. Besides, she likes flowcharts and she doesn't even really insult me!"

Scene frowned, and Hip Hop cringed, waiting for her to yell or squeel in that annoying voice of hers, but surprisingly, she was calm and just said, "She might not insult you but she doesn't accept you. She'll get rid of you the second she thinks you're a poser. They would have never done that."

"You think?" Hip Hop questioned. The wheels were turning in his head. He had never thought that they might accept him had they knew he was a poser, but then again, they ALL were posers, weren't they? And Intern 2 and Scene knew and didn't care...and Metal had fixed the Harry Potter cutout for him. Maybe if they were all still at MyMusic, he could be himself. But his thoughts were interrupted as Scene spoke again.

"Of course!" Scene squeeled, reverting back to her old self. "Only LOCO would do that. And she's messing with INDIE. I'm going to kill her avatar again!"

"Whatever man," Hip Hop said, pulling up a chair. "This be boring, yo! What are we going to do all day?"

"Our jobs?" Intern 2 suggested, rather dully. There was an awkward pause as he waited for someone to say '_Shut up Intern 2' _but no one did. Hip Hop and Scene weren't in the mood and the only ones who would say those words were gone...and Intern 2 wasn't sure he was particularly happy about that right now. He stared at the disgusting Stitches on his desk and thought back on how Scene had said he was more accepted before everyone was fired.  
Scene looked at her computer, thinking of the ways that she could kill Loco Uno's avatars.

Hip Hop just looked at his Harry Potter cutout.

The three sat in their chairs behind the counter staying quiet for a few more minutes until Scene's watch beeped.

"Two o' clock in one minute!" She squeeled. "Time to cry!"

"I think I'll join you in that Scene," Intern 2 said suddenly.

"You know, there's a mosquito in my again, yo! I'm not crying with you guys or nothing!" Hip Hop sniffled, the tears already forming.

"Yay!" Scene shrieked with happiness. "Okay guys, in 3, 2,1..."

And the last three MyMusic members sat at their desks in the empty lobby and cried.

**THE END. I honestly don't know what went through my head when I wrote this haha! It was just stuck in my head. Aah I won't be able to deal with the MyMusic staff leaving tomorrow! What about you guys? :D**


End file.
